


Huns Haulted

by John_Steiner



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Matthew, a soldier of the Great World War writes a firsthand account of the sudden withdraw by German forces into the Black Forest. When his unit is dispatched to follow they encounter what remains; abandoned equipment, scant few bodies, and many helmets displayed on posts. Yet, thousands of the German soldiers are missing, and there are signs of heavy fire by the Germans toward their rear lines, but none in return.





	Huns Haulted

My Beloved Amelia

I used to think nothing was worse than trench warfare. Today, we saw something that makes me miss being stuck in those mud-lined trenches. The lines all across Europe held except for the Germans just a couple hundred yards from us. Our colonel doesn't know why they suddenly moved out in the dead of night. Yet, we had our orders, and so we pressed our attack.

For days after leaving our trench behind, we saw not a single Hun. Then we entered the Black Forest. And we found them. They were hanged from trees or impaled into branches. Every one of those we saw were dead, and those were the small handful we found. Command doesn't know where the rest are.

But the strangest thing is this. Their Dragon Teeth barricades and their mortars were pointing rearward, not in the direction we approached. Something from behind the Hun lines terrified them enough to not even bother defending from our advance.

Ravens are everywhere, though you would expect that with the dead for them to... well, you get the idea. However, none of them caw. They don't make any noise at all. One was atop a body that had slid off a branch near a simple wood plank bridge. I kicked the raven off, because even the Hun should have some dignity when he's dead. The bird didn't squawk in protest. Simply flew off for another body further away.

There are spent shells everywhere and and mortar blast craters some ways behind where these Germans held up. Whatever they were fighting lost no casualties or sustained injuries. But they brought down one of the toughest regiments the Kaiser could throw at us, and they did it in less than a day.

Forever yours: Matthew


End file.
